Un Nuevo Alumno
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse de aquella pequeña siesta. Nunca imaginó que aquel hermoso color sería su perdición más grande y acertada


_Por fin! No me hhabía dado tiempo para publicar esta historia. La escribí pensando en mi pareja, ella es super fanatica de TLOR y dios! Me dio curiosidad por ver las pelis y las adore así como esta parejita._

**_ADVERTENCIA: _**_ algo de OoC por parte de Arwen -y tal vez de los demás- pero no lo tomen mucho en cuenta. De cualquier manera esto es SLASH y esta basado en una época actual. Sin más pasen a leer_

* * *

Fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse de aquella pequeña siesta. Sabia que estaba en clase pero no era que le importara demasiado, después de todo, su intelecto le permitía distraerse un poco. Una figura menuda, rubia y ojos de un azul bastante profundo e hipnotizante que le hicieron temblar tan solo el segundo que sus mirada se encontraron, un segundo que desarmó su mundo por completo. No podía creerlo, frente a él o mejor dicho frente a toda la clase estaba de pie el espécimen humano más hermoso que él hubiera visto así que rápidamente se irguió en su lugar, esperando poner atención a aquella presentación que venia.

-por favor joven, de su presentación y tome lugar a un lado de Telcontar-susurró el profesor, mirando al mencionado que solo asintió con una sonrisita diminuta

-bien, gracias..-susurró con voz suave y calma, esbozando una sonrisita traviesa, logrando atrapar la atención de los pocos que aun le ignoraban-mi nombre es Legolas, eh sido transferido a esta universidad y espero que podamos llevarnos bien-musito con calma, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja, sonriendo más ampliamente, logrando arrancar algunos suspiros y risitas

-nos llevaremos bien siempre y cuando no sea tan travieso como su padre me ah contado señorito, ahora, a su lugar-musito el profesor, suspirando y regresando a dar la clase, elevándose un suave "oh" de sorpresa general

-se lo prometo-susurró con una sonrisa sincera y apresurandose a donde le habían indicado-hola..-musito bajito al ver que el castaño no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-ho..hola, soy Aragorn-saludó con calma, mirándole un poco a los ojos antes de regresar su mirada al frente, intentando poner atención a la clase pero le fue imposible teniendo a ese rubio por un lado. Le recordaba a un muñeco de porcelana, además de que olía a bosques, a fresco y eso le agradaba aunque también se debía a que le recordaba a alguien. La clase se le antojaba lenta y perezosa, los números y fórmulas se le estaban revolviendo así que solo gruño un poco antes de darse por vencido y recostarse en la almohada improvisada de sus brazos, observando algo entretenido a su nuevo compañero: piel blanca como la leche, ojos azules y profundos, el cabello rubio y bastante largo para ser un chico, un perfil suave pero firme además de una pequeña mueca al escribir; por lo que podía percibir era delgado y practicaba algún deporte

-joven Telcontar..es más interesante el señorito Legolas que mi clase?-se escuchó frente al chico, el cual alzó la mirada para encontrar a aquella figura firme e imponente llamarle, haciendo que todas las miradas, incluso aquella azulina se posaran sobre él aunque esta ultima algo apenada

-lo siento señor, es solo que me parece curioso la manera en que usted explica y me eh perdido un poco en el compañero pues me sorprende algo que sea un chico, además, estoy seguro que incluso usted se ha quedado sorprendido al saber que era un señorito como insiste en llamarle-musito con calma, sonriendo suavemente a lo que el profesor solo asintió y regreso a su lugar para seguir con la clase-lo siento, no vuelve a pasar-

-esta bien, no es la primera vez que pasa ni sera la última..-musitobajito aunque algo sonrojado, desviando su mirada a los apuntes mientras fruncía apenas el ceño a lo que el contrario solo asintió de manera calma dejando que la clase continuara de aquella manera. Tan pronto el sonido del timbre replicó en los oídos de los alumnos, estos se apresuraron a tomar sus mochilas y salir rápidamente, menos aquel par

-entonces..tu padre conoce al profesor?-cuestionó con calma pero una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, ganándose solo un asentimiento-que pasa? Donde quedo esa chispa de hace un rato?-

-digamos que..-suspiró y le encaro aunque con una sonrisa apenada-mi padre tiene muchos contactos y trata de siempre dar buenos donativos a las escuela donde cursemos yo y mis hermanos-musito con calma, riendo bajito esta vez-estoy acostumbrado a que diga que soy un niño travieso, después de todo soy el menor y el consentido aunque no lo desee del todo-

-debe de ser algo difícil en ese caso no? Yo, por mi parte mi madre murió hace mucho sin embargo, mi padre siempre trabaja-musito con suavidad y una sonrisa aun más amplia para inspirarle confianza al más bajito, sabiendo porque el aroma le encantaba, el mismo que su madre-el viejo conocido de la familia es el que suele cuidarme, es algo así como mi tutor-

-oh! Bueno, realmente son radicales nuestras situaciones no, Aragorn?-musito en una risita y estaba a punto de hablar más cuando sintió un empujón que le llevo a recargarse de la silla

-Aragorn! Amor, te eh estado esperando, por que no fuiste por mi?-musito una chica aun más bajita que el rubio, mirando desafiante las irises grises del castaño que solo alzó la vista sorprendido para ver al contrario mirarle, algo confundido y dolido y como acto seguido se retiraba casi corriendo-Aragorn, quien era esa chica?-

-no era nadie querida, vamos..-musito lanzando un suspiro y tomando su mochila junto con la de su novia para salir a su siguiente clase, la única que compartían en el día-Arwen, por favor..no hagas eso de nuevo, es de mala educación-

-lo siento, pero..es que te veías tan feliz hablando con..esa-soltó molesta, gruñendo un poco y pegándose al mayor al ver esa cabellera rubia a la distancia, del otro lado de la cancha junto con sus hermanos-ahí esta..-

-oh-musito apenas, suspirando un poco y entrelazando sus dedos hasta llegar con los gemelos y el rubio-Arwen, él es Legolas, mi nuevo compañero-musito con una risita contenida, mirando aquellos ojos azules que solo se desviaron un tanto apenados, logrando que la chica se sonrojara por completo y pidiera disculpas, comenzando con eso una pequeña amistad en ese grupo. Los gemelos (Elrohir y Elladan) y Arwen eran hermanos, siendo los primeros "primos" de Aragorn, logrando juntarse con ellos después los pequeños Frodo y Sam, haciendo aun más grande el grupo cuando Merry y Pippin, además de Gimli se les unieron.

Desde ese día comenzaron a albergar una amistad grande, juntandose para comer ocupando en ello una mesa, o jugando pequeños partidos de cualquier deporte, dando visitas a las plazas de la ciudad o simplemente quedando en algún parque para pasar el rato.

Pero también había momentos en los que el castaño de ojos grises veía reír bastante fingido al rubio, o simplemente que desistía de tener actividades con ellos, poniendo excusas que aunque sonaban creíbles él sabia que no eran más que solo inventos, después de todo eran mejores amigos en ese tiempo, un año no pasaba en vano. Aquel día había sido el detonante para su decisión: habían quedado de acuerdo en comer en el jardín, alegando el rubio que el no tenia apetito y prefería quedarse a terminar unos apuntes faltantes pero cuando el castaño fue a buscarle le dijeron que lo habían visto en dirección a la azotea así que se apresuró hacia allí.

-crees que es divertido que te desaparezcas de nosotros y de paso me mientas, Legolas?-cuestionó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, inclinándose un poco hacia el al estar el mencionado recostado a la sombra-Legolas, contestame..-

-nadie te dijo que te desligaras de los demás para buscarme Elessar-musito con calma, mirándole después de unos segundos

-ahora soy Elessar?-cuestionó sentándose por un lado de él gruñendo un poco. Cierto que aquel era su segundo nombre pero le molestaba de sobremanera ser llamado así-puedo saber que te pasa? De un tiempo para acá no todo va muy bien, haz estado raro y quisiera saber porque Legolas-

-no..no es algo que venga de hace unos meses o de un tiempo acá, este problema viene desde hace unos 9 años Aragorn..-susurró en un suspiro, ahogado clavando su mirada azulina en el cielo, apretando los ojos un poco

-entonces, no puedes contarme?-cuestionó inclinándose un poco sobre el rubio, despejando su frente con suavidad de aquellos cabellos tan relucientes

-si te lo cuento, estoy seguro que harás lo mismo que mis amigos han hecho antes..estoy seguro que huiras-musito rodando, dándole la espalda al contrario

-Legolas, me has contado cosas vergonzosas de ti y aun sigo aquí, sin abrir la boca, sin decirle nada a nadie..que te hace pensar que ahora sera diferente?-musito con calma, girándole de nueva cuenta, notando como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en aquellos ojos tan celestiales

-por que siempre es así! Dicen "no me iré", "eres mi mejor amigo" y pam! Viene la puñalada-musito dejando salir las gotas cristalinas, recibiendo el abrazo del mayor, uno bastante apretado-yo..mipadre nos ha cambiado muchas veces de escuela por mi culpa, porque no tolera las burlas para sus pequeños-musito intentando no llorar más, mostrarse orgulloso como muchas veces lo hacia

-tranquilo, no creo que sea algo tan malo! Conozco a tu padre y bueno..seguro es alguna pequeñez como siempre de la cual suele hacer drama-comentó en una risita mientras le apretaba y limpiaba las lágrimas ajenas

-no, para nada-susurró alejándose apenas y suspirando, mirándole a los ojos, encontrándose el azul con el gris y fundiéndose un poco, dándole valor para abrir la boca-soy gay..-soltó por fin, inclinando la mirada a sus manos que yacían hechas puño en su regazo.

Después de aquel par de palabras solo vino un silencio que se rompió de vez en cuando por el crujir del viento y pequeños sollozos de parte del rubio. Desde hacia mucho tiempo que él estaba consiente de aquello, que no le gustaban las niñas como se lo venia diciendo su padre desde que tenia memoria sin embargo no era algo que le quitara el sueño, hasta que cumplió los 16 años y las burlas comenzaron.

Aragorn siempre se había mofado de ser amante de las mujeres, de encontrarlas bellas como fueran y desde que tenia memoria Arwen había estado a su lado, apoyándole y riendo con él, siendo la novia perfecta pero debía de admitir que ante la llegada de aquel par de ojos azules su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza.

Un par de miradas, algunas sonrisas y el consuelo de algunos problemas le habían bastado para ver más allá de la sonrisa que tenia su amigo. Sabia que sufría la perdida de su madre y del cuidado sobre protector de su padre, también que era orgulloso y que odiaba ser comparado con una chica a pesar de que en ese momento se dejara sujetar como una.

-Legolas..-comenzó con calma, lanzando un suspiro y atrayendo la atención del más bajito-yo, bueno..es extraño saberlo, y aun más después de que hemos compartido la misma cama más de una vez pero..-gruño bajo y junto ambas frentes guardando silencio

-pero que joder! No dejes las frases inconclusas Trancos!-gritó aflojando el agarre que tenia sobre la camiseta del contrario

-no me digas Trancos, ni Elessar-musito con una risita, levantando el rostro de su barbilla para juntar sus labios suavemente, logrando un sonrojo por parte del menor-eres mi mejor amigo, y por eso debo de admitir que desde hace algún tiempo mi vista recae en ti y solo en ti-explicó con una suave sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos

-Aragorn..yo-suspiró y negó suavemente, riendo apenas-me gustas, pero..tu y Arwen, yo no-tragó saliva y desvió la mirada-yo no puedo interferir en eso, tampoco quiero ver a una amiga con el corazón roto por mi culpa de acuerdo?-

-oh Legolas, tan sumido has estado en tu preocupación que ni siquiera haz notado que Arwen ya no lleva relación alguna conmigo, al menos no en ese sentido- musito con calma, regresando la mirada del menor a la suya

-eso quiere decir que..-susurró apenas, siendo callado por un par de suaves labios contra los suyos de manera melosa y cálida hasta que lograron calmar su llanto por completo-dime que no estas jugando-

-cuando eh jugado si se trata de ti mi pequeño príncipe mimado?-cuestionó en una sonrisa sincera, de las que solo sabia regalarle a él

-entonces, estaremos bien-musito con calma, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño mientras este le regalaba suaves y dulces besos, hablando de todo y nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del uno con el otro. Ya intentarían después una forma de que los demás les aceptaran para que todo estuviera bien, mientras se dedicarían a lo que habían aprendido a través de aquel tiempo, a ser felices siendo ellos mismos.


End file.
